Dirty Little Secret
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: Kakashi x Reader; Neji x Reader; Teacher x Student; Student x Student; AU; Kakashi's infatuation with a student leads to multiple complications.
1. Prologue

Dirty Little Secret

**Prologue**

It felt _weird_. Kakashi Hatake was…well…her teacher, but whenever [Name] looked at him she started to squirm and felt caged. When he called her Ms. [Surname] instead of [Name], it drove her crazy. It just felt…wrong.

Because [Name] [Surname] had a dirty little secret.

"Hatake…." She murmured as his hands wandered under her shirt. "You're being really quick tonight."

"Sorry, [Name.] It's just been a while." She smirked at him, examining the face that only she was allowed to see.

"I can't blame you. It's been a long time, _Kakashi-sensei_." Kakashi rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers, silencing her. [Name] kissed him back, realizing that she really _had_ missed him quite a bit.

"I love you, Hatake."

"I love you too, [Name.]"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"That's kind of…_stupid_." [Name] snorted as she examined her report card. Lee looked over her shoulder, shaking his head.

"[Name], you need to pay more attention to the lectures." [Name] smiled, examining the one class she had an A in.

Health class – because no matter how hard she tried she couldn't _not_ pay attention. Neji wandered over to them, shrugging his backpack higher onto his back. "Have either of you seen Tenten?"

"Nah, I haven't." [Name] replied as she shoved her report card in her pocket. Another thing for her parents to be disappointed about.

"That's weird. I can't find her anywhere." Lee completely ignored Neji's words, instead asking,

"Hey Neji – did you get straight A's again?" Neji blinked.

"Of course." [Name] rolled her eyes and started out of the school at a quick pace.

"[Name]~!" Arms wrapped around her waist; a replying smile spread across [Name]'s face.

"Oi Tenten – Neji's looking for you." [Name] pushed the doors to the school opened and stepped out into the bright sun. A slight breeze played through the leaves in the trees and lifted up [Name]'s [h/c] locks.

"Eh, he can keep looking for me." She stepped up so she was walking besides [Name]. "He's probably just going to get all weird again."

"What do you mean?" Tenten made a face.

"He keeps asking me all these weird questions about you. Like, if you're dating anyone – which he asks me _every_ damn day – and what kind of stuff you're into and…blah. Oh – are you into bondage?" [Name]'s face lit up as memories replayed through her head.

"_Ha-Hatake!" She tried to pull on the rope that tied her to the bedpost but it wouldn't give. His hands wondered along her body, admiring it like it was the most sacred of things. _

"_You're at my will now, [Name]." _

"Hey! Answer my question!" Tenten laughed at her friend's red face.

"H-How would I know? I'm a virgin!" Tenten waggled her eyebrows at [Name].

"Are you_ sure_~?"

"Did Neji ask you that?"

"No, but I was curious." Tenten laughed heartily and patted [Name] on the shoulder. "Did you need a ride home today?"

"Nah, I was going to walk."

"You sure?" [Name] nodded and waved goodbye to her friend as they parted ways. It really was a nice day. The sun shined down at her and the breeze kept her from getting _too_ hot. It was bright out, and the birds were active. Bugs flew past her and walked in the grasses, giving it an earthy, natural feel.

[Name] liked being outside. It kept her sane. When she was having problems at the house, she'd go outside and take some time to calm down. The birds helped a lot.

She took a right down a road that didn't lead home and smiled. _He isn't expecting me today. It'll be a surprise~!_

As she unlocked the door to the familiar house with the key she'd been given, she imagined what it would be like to _not_ have to crawl around in secrecy.

_Half a year._ [Name] smiled at the thought. Half a year and it wouldn't be…wrong. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

The immaculate interior of the house brought a smile to her face. She walked down the hallway to the living room, dropping her bag on the couch. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. She made her way back to the living room and plopped down next to her bag.

As she was flipping through the channels on the TV some time later, the door opened; Kakashi entered.

"Hatake!" [Name] sat up and opened her arms. Kakashi hugged her tightly, squeezing the life out of her. He pulled his mask – why did he always wear that thing? – down so she could kiss him passionately.

"I wasn't expecting you today." He said as he took his shoes off. [Name] shrugged.

"I didn't want to go home."

"Same problems?"

"Yeah." [Name]'s parents were…far from ideal. They hardly noticed she was gone, and if they did, they'd beat the crap out of her. Abusive was an understatement for her parents. That's why Kakashi never complained when he saw [Name] at his house instead of her own.

"How did school go today?" Kakashi asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Meh. My report card's looking _spiffy_." Kakashi's head poked through the archway to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Bad as last time?"

"Oh~! But in my health class I have _outstanding_ grades~!" [Name] rolled her eyes happily and turned back to the TV.

"Did you call your parents?"

"Nope."

"You might want to." [Name] shrugged and sighed deeply. She pulled out her cell and dialed in her mother's number. "Hey mom. I'm at Tenten's house."

"Not for long." Her mother grumbled. "Your father wants you home for dinner. Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, I can get there on my own." She hung up, a scowl on her face. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kakashi called out a goodbye and she left, albeit unwillingly.

She much preferred Kakashi over her own family.

* * *

"Guess what _I_ heard." Sakura smiled widely at [Name] and whispered conspiratorially, "Kakashi-sensei is dating Iruka-sensei." [Name] rolled her eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"Kakashi-sensei isn't gay, Billboard Brow." Ino pointed out rather nicely.

"But wouldn't it just be _perfect_ if they were together?" Sakura put a hand over her chest. "Oh God, that'd be so _hot_." [Name] raised an eyebrow questioningly at Sakura.

"Seriously, bimbo, shut _up_." Tenten ordered. Sakura snorted.

"Okay, seriously…[Name] I have something to say to you."

"What's that?" [Name] was much more patient with Sakura than her best friend. She was just another yaoi-fanatic, going around wishing all the guy teachers were gay. Because it'd be _scandalous_. But if Sasuke were gay (even though _everyone_ knew he and Naruto were butt-buddies) she'd have an ulcer.

"Sasuke told Naruto who told Kiba who told _me_ that _you_ were making out with Kakashi-sensei in the classroom. And I was like, 'Oh my _God_ there's no way that's true!' but Kiba's swearing up and down that it's true."

Tenten snorted. "Because Sasuke's a _saint_ and never lies out his ass." Sakura and Ino glared heatedly at her, while [Name] mentally freaked out. "Come on, [Name] would _never_ do something like that."

"Ha, ha, right?" [Name] smiled charmingly at Sakura. Sakura and Ino shared a look.

"I think she _is_ doing Kakashi-sensei.

"Well, even if she _was_ – which she's _not_ – how can you prove it?" Tenten crossed her arms.

"Guys, we're going to be late to…class…Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" [Name] was ready to kick Sakura's ass.

"If you don't like Kakashi-sensei, who do you like then?" Tenten snorted.

"Well Neji, obviously." Wait…what? Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"What about Neji?" Neji smiled charmingly at [Name], then to everyone else. [Name] smiled back.

"Oh…apparently [Name]'s in love with you." Sakura said flippantly before walking off, waving. Ino followed, a smug smile on her face. God…[Name] really hated those two.

"Those two are going to give me an ulcer." Tenten muttered angrily. [Name] ignored her, just looked up at Neji's surprised expression with an answering one.

"You're…in love with me?" Tenten patted [Name] on the back and walked away, smiling widely.

"Mission accomplished~!" Tenten cheered under her breath.

Meanwhile, [Name] was horrified. "Uh…." Neji's smile was breathtaking.

"I've been wondering for a while now – [Name], will you go out with me?" He looked like a puppy. [Name] blinked several times.

"Uh…." Neji's face fell slightly. Oh God – it was like she'd kicked a puppy. "I uh…already have a boyfriend, Neji." Now he just looked pissed.

"Who?"

"Uh…."

"…"

"…"

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" [Name] was starting to feel so frustrated!

"No, it's not that! Seriously…it's really hard to explain. But I…um…_shit_." Neji's frown deepened. "Okay…Neji…."

"Later, [Name]." He stormed off, leaving her alone and frustrated. [Name] stomped to the cafeteria, pissed.

_Shit!_

"Tenten, there's something I have to tell you." [Name] whispered as she looked around shiftily. Tenten popped the french-fry into her mouth and raised an eyebrow at her friend. [Name] leaned in closer so her mouth was right at Tenten's ear.

"What are you two talking about?" Lee asked. "Oh, and where's Neji? He's not sitting with us today?"

"Shh, Lee, I'm trying to listen." Tenten held up a finger.

"I'll tell you later." [Name] mumbled. Naruto laughed.

"Now you've gone and scared her, Lee!" Sasuke grumbled something – most likely offensive – under his breath. Naruto pouted at him, then rolled his eyes. "Go fuck a horse, Sasuke."

"So you're a horse, Naruto?" Choji snickered at Shikamaru's words.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Naruto was blushing and Sasuke was impassive as always. [Name] just poked her food with her spork, a sigh escaping her lips. "I'm not gay." Naruto tacked onto the end.

"Why anyone would think you are is a mystery!" Lee said, eyes shining. "The power of youth is thick in you, is all!"

"You're starting to sound like Gai-sensei, Lee." Neji said as he set his tray down next to his friend. [Name]'s eyes met his and she forced herself to smile at him. He looked away.

"Gai-sensei? Truly?" Lee's eyes turned to bright stars. "I've always hoped to be just like Gai-sensei! I can not wait until gym! I have gotten a jumpsuit just like his-."

"Lee." Shino murmured. "Calm down." [Name] loved her friends.

"Umm…[Name]. Kakashi-sensei wants to see you." Hinata murmured. [Name] fought back her smile and nodded.

"Thank you, Hinata." Hinata blushed and nodded, her eyes flitting to Naruto quickly before returning back to the floor. [Name] stood, threw away her tray, and made her way to the Health class. She knocked on the door before entering. "You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?" She asked with a wide smile.

Kakashi's look knocked the smile right off her face. [Name] frowned deeply at the anger in his eyes. "[Name], have you told anyone…about _this_?" [Name] looked around quickly before shaking her head, eyes wide and filled with worry. Kakashi sighed heavily. "I could lose my job, [Name]!"

"I-I know, Kakashi. I…don't know what you're talking about?"

"I think you do, [Name]!" She blinked, feeling helpless.

"Seriously, what are you talking about? What did I _do_?" Tears collected in her eyes. Kakashi's hands went up to his tall hair, then back down. "Hatake…I'm confused." His hands clenched.

"Don't call me that, [Name]." He groaned. "_Shit_! I should've just stuck to porn." Tears ran down her face now, full bloom. What…what was going on?

"…Kakashi-sensei…."

"This isn't going to work, [Name]."

"But…half a year…."

"That's too wide a gap. Something could happen. Fuck, something already _is_ happening!"

"What is happening?" She was starting to get angry now. How dare he do this to her? She didn't deserve this!

"Sakura and Ino happened. You told them, didn't you? Thought that it would make you cool, huh?"

"Why the fuck are you accusing me of this?" [Name] yelled. "Since when have I ever been so petty? Answer me, that! God, I hate you so much right now! Where do you get off, asshole?" There was a knock on the door, and it opened to reveal a very confused looking Ino. "What the fuck are you doing here, Ino-Pig?" [Name] screamed.

"Umm…I heard shouting and I thought something was wrong. Sorry if I'm interrupting." Ino was blushing now. Behind her one could hear the excited chatter of Sakura.

"You're not interrupting anything, Ino. [Name] was just having some issues." [Name] grimaced.

"Yeah. Thanks for sorting that out, Kakashi-sensei. I shouldn't have to ask you anymore questions." She stormed out of the room, pushing past Ino angrily and stomping down the hall.

Fuck school. You know what – she didn't _need_ school. Maybe they'd transfer her out of Health? Probably not, since it was her only good class.

No, fuck that. She was _getting out of Health at all costs_. "[Name]! There you are – God, you look like a mess – why are you crying?" Tenten put an arm around [Name]'s shoulder and she collapsed, wrapping her arms around her friend and crying pitifully. "What happened, [Name]?"

"I-I…I can't explain. B-But it hurts…so much…God what do I do?" [Name] cried.

"I can't help you if I don't know, sweetie." [Name]'s crying became more violent.

"**FUCK!**" She screamed. Tenten looked around, worried. Jeez, she was going to get them kicked out of school!

"Come on…let's go to the bathroom."

"No. I'm leaving." [Name] released Tenten and wiped her tears away angrily.

"Shit. What happened to you?"

"Life just unloaded shit-bricks on my head."

* * *

Silence. That's all that surrounded her in the forest. The occasional bird would chirp, or the rustling of leaves as she walked. For the most part, life in the forest was silent, serene. That's exactly what [Name] needed – craved.

She pulled out her sketchpad and stared with disgust at all the drawings of Kakashi. How obsessed had she been?

_Enough that I feel like I'm going to die now._ She answered herself angrily. Without thinking, she grabbed a pencil and stabbed her drawing in the eyes. Then she drew deep marks through his face, repeating with the next drawing.

"Fuck you, asshole." She muttered. Her phone buzzed, a text from Neji.

_Hey, are you okay?_ Always the grammatically correct one while texting. At the moment, it pissed [Name] off.

_Fine. Just didn't want to b at skool today._ She deliberately misspelled school – a small form of self-gratification. Jesus, she had problems.

_Sakura's spreading a bunch of crap about you. _Wow, thanks for the notice. Like she cared that much? Sakura was known to spread shit about everyone. It was one of her "charming traits."

Stupid bitch.

[Name] didn't bother replying, just tucked her phone away and continued to mutilate the drawings she'd once been so proud of.

_Shit-bricks. That's the understatement of the year._

* * *

_**Alright, chapter one complete! You guys can all thank my badgering best friend. . I suppose I needed to update, anyways – the prologue didn't exactly provide one with much satisfaction.**_

_**Ha, ha…the amount of Sakura-Hating in this brings smiles to my face. Ah, how I **__**hate**__** Sakura! **_

_**I hope to see more followers~! :D **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_**Sorry it's been so long! Since I haven't reached the plot-line yet, I have no drive to write this. _ I'll try to get the next installment out faster.**_

_**For the small line of French that's in here, I **__**totally**__** used the Google translator. If it's not the correct translation, please forgive me!**_

"What do you mean?" [Name] demanded in a hushed voice. "Couldn't you just give me gym again or something? I generally do well in gym."

"It's your one good class, [Name]." The councilor replied. "We can't take you out of it." The bell rang, sealing the deal. The student frowned.

"Fine. But let it be known I'm not a happy customer."

"You're not supposed to be happy. You're in school."

"Touché." [Name] grumbled as she walked away. She threw her bag in her locker and went to her first class.

Orochimaru had to be the craziest fuck [Name] had ever met. He expected _everyone_ to know the answers, and if you didn't, you'd be called an idiot. She dreaded every time he called on her, because she was horrible with geometry, and was generally put down…a lot.

She sat in her seat in the back of the class and looked forward lazily. Sasuke looked back at her, an uncaring look on his face. "What's got _your_ panties in a wad?" He demanded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" [Name] demanded. Sasuke motioned towards her.

"Just that. And you look like you're about to kill someone."

"It's none of you business. Have I told you that I hate you lately? No? Well I do." She stared down at her binder, blocking out Sasuke's next words. When the bell rang, Orochimaru started his lecture. [Name] forced herself to pay attention, hoping that she'd absorb _some_ of it so she wasn't as stupid as a duck if/when she got called on.

"There is nothing like Health class to brighten my day!" Lee exclaimed at your table. Tenten and [Name] just stared blankly at him. "I love this class! Kakashi-sensei is so enlightening!" [Name] sighed and forced herself to calm down.

"Yeah. He's really awesome." She muttered.

"You seem really out of it today." Tenten announced. She shrugged and looked over to the board. As the bell rang, Kakashi stood from his desk and went to the object of her attention. [Name] watched him like the most interesting of movies. His eyes met hers and she looked away, ashamed. She shouldn't be watching him like that, not anymore.

As the lesson went on, [Name]'s eyes kept drifting from the board to Kakashi's behind. She felt a blush creep up her face as she thought about the things he used to do to her. All the things she _let_ him do. Why had she let him do all that?

Oh yeah – because she was in _love with him_. She _wanted_ him to do those things to her because she _wanted_ some…proof…of their love. Or at least – as it would seem now – _her_ love.

Because, obviously, Hatake Kakashi never loved [Name], and never would.

"I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want an affirmative." Neji smiled brightly at [Name] during French class. "Will you go out with me?" She shrugged.

"Sure." She said. Neji blinked in surprise.

"…What?"

"I said, sure. I'll go out with you." [Name] grinned up at Neji, feeling a bit like she'd stabbed Kakashi in the back.

Fuck that – _he'd_ already stabbed _her_ in the back. With a spoon.

A dull spoon.

Neji smirked at her, feeling triumphant. [Name] coughed into her palm, feeling a bit awkward. She didn't feel that way about Neji.

But perhaps…she _could_? At some point?

Perhaps. "I'll expect you to be my French partner, then." She announced. "I'm horrible with this language, and I'd rather not embarrass myself around anyone else." Neji chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, [Name]." His eyes turned soft. "_Je vais vous faire plaisir_." [Name] cocked her head to the side.

"I only really got 'happy' out of that." She said, feeling utterly stupid.

"You'll find out in time…." Neji turned back to pay attention to Kurenai. [Name] pursed her lips and pondered over the words, trying to figure out what he'd said.

"I heard you're dating Neji now." Sakura smiled at her sweetly. "That's awesome. So…what about the whole 'Kakashi-sensei' thing?" [Name] shot a sickly-sweet smile back at Sakura, feeling the need to bust her head against the wall.

It was _all_ her fault. Everything that had happened was _her fault_. If it wasn't for her, [Name] could still be with Hatake.

She could still be happy.

"What about Kakashi-sensei? That whole scene yesterday was a huge mistake on my part. He'd given me a bad grade and I'd thought I'd deserved otherwise. I guess my temper just got a little ahead of me." She smiled once again and walked away from Sakura, dropped the smile as soon as her back was to the pinkette. "Fuck you, bitch." She muttered under her breath.

[Name] met Neji and Tenten outside the school. Tenten was smirking at you. "You're single one minute, then dating the next. You're just full of surprises, [Name]." She shrugged and smiled at her best friend. "But it's okay. I forgive you for not telling me."

"I was in class." [Name] pointed out.

"You could've texted me."

"…Good point." Tenten hugged [Name] tightly, then turned to Neji.

"You better give her a ride home. Poor [Name] is helpless."

"I'd really rather walk." [Name] announced.

"Nonsense." Neji smirked at her. "I'll drive you home, no problems." His girlfriend thought about it for a second before she shrugged. It's not like she had anywhere else to go. "Well let's go then."

"Bye, Tenten." [Name] hugged her best friend once again and followed Neji to the parking lot, where his shiny silver car was parked. He opened the passenger-side door for [Name], who climbed in without a complaint. Neji slammed the door shut, climbed in, and started the car.

Music [Name] didn't realized played softly out of the stereo. "Who's this?" She asked. Neji shrugged.

"It's the radio." He informed. She nodded and looked out the window. She didn't live that far away from the school, so she wasn't too worried about a long, awkward silence.

Neji asked her for the directions, and once they were given they lapsed back into silence. [Name] listened to the music, smiling a bit as she did so. It was much different from Kakashi's preference – much calmer. She liked it.

Neji parked in front of her house. "Thanks, Neji." She smiled and hugged him tightly before climbing out of the car, slamming the door shut, and making her way into the house.

It wasn't much worth mentioning. It was a one story. The lawn was green, the exterior was a soft, baby-blue, and the window panes were white as snow, along with the door. She twisted the doorknob and found it locked. Sighing heavily, [Name] rang the doorbell several times; the door never opened.

Eyes narrowed in frustration, the seventeen-year old girl made her way to the backyard, where her window resided. She knew perfectly well that her mother was home, but was probably too "busy" to answer. She forced her window to the side and threw her bag into the room before grabbing the sill tightly and pulling herself up and through the window. She landed on the floor with an ease that marked practice and shut the window once again. She didn't even bother to keep the screen in anymore.

She opened her bedroom door and went for the kitchen, towards the fridge. She didn't talk to her mother, who was watching TV with intense rapture. She pulled out the jug of orange juice and pulled out a glass from the cabinet. As she poured the glass, her thoughts went to Kakashi.

Whoever said that life wasn't fair knew a thing or two.


End file.
